The Seconds That Pass
by Charge the Cat
Summary: He was lying, depressed & alone. So as the small radio played the song softly, he couldn't help but sing along. And the clock kept slowly ticking away.Tick-Tick-Tick. Open to your interpretations. I don't own Chasing Cars. Mayrasaur gets credit for title


**Heyo! Y'all miss me? Aww… I'm touched. :') **

**HEY, YOU WITH THE FACE! STOP SMILING! D:(**

**Ahem…**

**Guess what time it is kids? That's right! RANDOM ONESHOT TIME! 8D **

**I like the music for this one, though if you could think of anything else, go right ahead and tell me…**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The small alarm clock sat on the grey, wooden nightstand, as small transistor played softly. Overhead, the ceiling fan spun lazily, scarcely altering the temperature. The blue wallpaper was peeling, and where it wasn't, small red scribbles covered every accessible area. The bed was dirty and unmade, and the desk's chair was thrown on the floor

He was laying beside the nightstand, on the floor, legs and arms sprawled in a star-shaped pattern. His eyes were glazed; two small pieces of reddened glass that were scarce tributes to their once-fiery glory. Beside his head lay a broken bottle. Its contents were spilled around him. The smell was strong in his nostrils, and yet he could not remember what it was. All he could taste was a sweet, yet coppery liquid in his mouth. He was in pain, lying there.

And yet the seconds continued to tick away.

_Tick._ One more life taken, never resurrected.

_Tick. _One more heart broken, never truly fixed.

_Tick. _One more moment swallowed by time, never returned.

…

Time.

It was everywhere, in everything he did. Every breath he took was a token to it, a tribute to its power to create… or destroy. He knew he wasn't given the true ultimate gift of time. Instead, it was if he had been born with time inside of him.

He wasn't sure how he could, but it was as if he could sense time flowing past him. Never halting, always going in the same direction: forward, with no stops for breaks. He could see it's mystical power flowing, ebbing away at matter, turning it into dust that it recreated s something new. The immortality granted to him artificially let him see the rapidly changing world around him.

It also brought him more pain then ever possible. Everything he saw around him, he knew would disappear and leave him. His friends would grow old and wither away, familiar landmarks would slowly disappear, and relationships turn to memories, while all he could do was watch. Watch, sadly, while before his eyes everything disappeared, forever.

She was the first, and he knew it wouldn't be his last loss.

Could his heart stand being immortal and witnessing all this death around him?

He wished and hoped that one day he would arise and lose his immortality. That one day he would be able to wake up and know that he could enjoy life. Yet, he couldn't. And he knew if he revealed the truth to anyone, they wouldn't understand. They couldn't. And he couldn't bring himself to lose another like he lost her.

So, buried behind the wall of coldness, he hid his most precious secret.

He was lying, depressed, in pain, alone, doomed to be so forever.

So as the small radio played the song softly, he couldn't help but sing along, tears in his eyes.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

And the clock kept slowly ticking away.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**Short oneshots plot bunnies are plaguing my mind! O.O **

**SOMEONE CALL THE EPA!**

**Snow Patrol owns the amazing song Chasing Cars. GO AND WATCH IT NOW!**

**Cheers and review!**

_**CtC~**_


End file.
